oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Slayer Tower
The Slayer Tower is located northwest of Canifis. There are three floors, each with increasingly dangerous slayer monsters. It is also known as the "Morytania Slayer Tower," the "Canifis Slayer Tower," or the "Canifis Monster House." All monsters within the building require a certain slayer level to kill, the lowest being Crawling Hands at level 5, and the highest being abyssal demons at level 85 slayer. Travel There are a number of ways to get to the tower. * The fastest way to get to the slayer tower, is to use the Slayer ring. * Fairy rings can be used to access code CKS which leads to a spot just south of the tower and west of Canifis. * Another route is to travel to nearby Canifis using a Kharyrll Teleport either via a house portal or through Ancient Magicks. * An Ectophial can be used to teleport to Port Phasmatys, walking west from there. * Lastly, walking from Varrock through Paterdomus, although this is by far the longest route. Ground floor The tower in entered through the on the ground floor where Bats, Crawling Hands and Banshees can be found. Banshees will cause significant stat reductions (including hitpoints) if attacked without earmuffs, so do not attack them unless wearing earmuffs. To reach the stairs in the southeast corner, one must walk the long way around the ground floor; north, east then south. Alternatively, there is a shortcut requiring level 61 agility which leads to the first floor of the tower, however this shortcut lands in the middle of aggressive Aberrant Specters, so do NOT use this unless wearing a nosepeg or slayer helmet, which require 60 and 35 Slayer to wear, respectively. First floor The first floor of the tower contains Infernal Mages, Bloodvelds, and Aberrant Specters. Aberrant Specters are aggressive, and they will dangerously reduce stats unless a nosepeg or slayer helmet is worn. If intending to travel to the top floor it is recommended to use the agility shortcut, wearing a nosepeg or slayer helmet to get past these. To reach the stairs to the top floor from the stairs from the ground floor, go all around the first floor; north, then west, then south, then west again. There is an advanced spiked chain climb in the northeast corner requiring 71 Agility to climb, which will leads to the top floor of the tower. The shortcut by the Aberrant Specters leads back to the ground floor. Top floor The top floor of the tower contains Gargoyles, Nechryael, and Abyssal Demons. See map for details. The advanced spiked chain climb in the northeast corner requires 71 agility and leads back to the first floor of the tower. Music *The Terrible Tower Personalities There are no intelligible species in the Slayer Tower. However available for slaying are: *Crawling Hands, *Banshees, *Infernal Mages, *Bloodvelds, *Aberrant Specters, *Gargoyles, *Nechryael, and *Abyssal Demons. Quests Priest in Peril is required to enter Morytania, where Slayer Tower resides. See also * Slayer * Slayer Dungeon Category:Buildings Category:Slayer Category:Morytania Category:Locations